


【CA】意中人

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 设定：NC那啥17，双性那啥天使，交换身体，误喝催那啥情酒梗，慎入





	【CA】意中人

“我简直不敢相信，我竟然让米迦勒给我递毛巾！噢，还有小黄鸭！她那个时候的表情真是精彩极了！”

两人的眼神在空气中交汇，不约而同地开怀大笑起来。

如果有人留意经常坐在公园这张长椅上的两个人，你就会发现今天的他们发生了一些微妙的变化——橘红色头发，穿着一身黑的男人此时端坐在长凳的左侧。是的，端坐——两腿并拢，将双手交叠放在大腿上那种端庄的坐姿，而另外一个经常跟他如影随形的男人，身穿一套纯白西装三件套，却以一种与他的穿着非常不吻合的姿势——左手搭在椅背上，像一条蛇一样半瘫坐在椅子上。

克鲁利扯了扯套在脖子上并不属于自己的温莎结：“苏格兰格纹领带，你认真的吗？”

“别这么用力去扯它！我悉心保养了九十年，更何况格纹在现在仍然很时尚！”克鲁利叹了一口气，放弃了与领结的斗争。

阿兹拉斐尔低空看了看自己敞开的衣领，默默地将纽扣扣到最上面的那颗，他可不习惯胸口凉飕飕的感觉。

“嘿！没有恶魔会这样穿衣服！要是被我的同事撞见了，哈斯塔和别西卜，他们肯定会在接下来的一个世纪里用这件事情来嘲笑我，甚至是更长！”

天使妥协了——他解开了最上面的那颗纽扣，然后又撇了撇嘴。六千年的相处让克鲁利单凭表情就能知道对方的意思——这已经是我能做得极限了。

他们双双放弃了对身上衣着的挑剔，因为他们迟早要换回来了，只需要忍受到今晚——就像技能冷却需要时间，一个古老神秘的交换仪式想要恢复也需要时间，反正在自己的监视下恶魔应该不会用自己的身体做些什么过分的事情，阿兹拉斐尔想。

“你猜我在天堂的时候对你的上司——那个叫加百列的天使做了些什么吗？”阿兹拉斐尔看着自己脸上露出如此邪恶的表情时心理有些微妙。

“你用地狱之火烧了他的头发吗？”

“没想到你比我还要恶劣。”

“我不是，我没有，你别瞎说。肯定是因为我在你身体里的缘故，让我变得——没这么天使了。”

“我骂了他一顿——用上了所有s、b和f开头的侮辱性词语，他当时的表情也非常精彩。”

“噢，我的上帝——嘶——”

“忘了提醒你，恶魔不能提上帝这两个字，任何跟天堂扯上关系的词语都不行——会烫舌头。”

阿兹拉斐尔捂住了嘴巴，眉毛耷拉下来一脸委屈。

“别用我的脸做出这幅表情，简直蠢透了！”

“但我觉得这比用地狱之火烧了他的头发还要糟糕，我的修养和形象都在那场地狱之火里化成灰了，大家肯定都会觉得我是只坏天使，说不定他们还会向上帝……嘶……上头打小报告，糟糕，我会堕天吗……”

“他们不会的，我向你保证，他们的脸上写满了恐惧。再说了，堕天有什么不好的，有我罩着呢。”

“这是原则性的问题！天使不该说那种话的！”

“那你是想让我被圣水烫死而你自己被地狱之火烧死吗？”

阿兹拉斐尔沉默了，他永远比不过恶魔的巧舌如簧，尽管克鲁利在天使的身体里也丝毫没有削减他恶魔的能力。

克鲁利见阿兹拉斐尔有些沮丧，今天的气氛不该是这样的，特别是在他们刚刚拯救完世界以后。他侧过身去，用天使的身体来施展诱惑的感觉有点奇妙，更何况面对的还是他‘自己’，但他的业务能力超强，所以这不是问题。

“是时候该走了，阿兹拉斐尔，我能否诱惑你共进午餐呢？”

想起了丽兹酒店的甜品，阿兹拉斐尔的心情变得好了一些，也许他真的该放松一下了。

“诱惑成功？”

他们站了起来，阿兹拉斐尔走起路来还是歪歪斜斜，过去的六千年里他都以为这是克鲁利刻意保持的走路风格，其实不然，这其实只是因为他花了六千年都没有适应用双腿直立行走。  
“我知道丽兹酒店有一张双人桌刚好奇迹般地空了出来。”

事实证明，丽兹酒店的香槟和甜品并不能满足他们，他们将阵地转移到了阿兹拉斐尔的书店——那里收藏着不同年份的红酒，够他们放纵一个晚上的了。

“阿兹拉斐尔，嗝，你们天…天使的酒量也…也太差了吧……”天使的双眼并不像他的——在蜕皮期视力会严重下降，更何况现在也不是他的蜕皮期，但他的视野却朦胧得厉害，他明明只喝了半瓶红酒。

他施了一个奇迹，将体内的酒重新装回酒瓶里，这也是他们的酒怎么喝也喝不完的一个原因。他的头脑变得清醒了不少，但阿兹拉斐尔还在一杯接一杯地往喉咙里灌酒——用着他的身体。看来无论是在天堂、地狱还是人间，公务员的压力还是很大的。

“天使，该起来醒醒酒了，你醉了。”

阿兹拉斐尔半眯着双眼，墨镜已经被他摘下了，现在他才切身地感受到克鲁利口中“你的圣光太刺眼”是一种怎样的感觉，他索性闭上了眼睛将对方想要扶他起来的手拨开。

“天使？你才是天使——！我没醉！”

克鲁利挑了挑眉，阿兹拉斐尔的反应比平常更加有趣了，也许是因为灵魂处在恶魔体内的缘故，用人类的话来讲——他彻底地放飞了自我。

阿兹拉斐尔咂吧着嘴巴，这瓶酒尝起来有点甜，是他喜欢的味道。接着他索性将空了的玻璃杯扔到一旁，像只真正的恶魔一样——直接拿起酒瓶吨吨将酒往嘴里灌。

“好了，不要再喝了。”克鲁利抢过阿兹拉斐尔手中的酒瓶，后知后觉地发现那是只真正的天使会说的话和会做的事。这是特殊情况，克鲁利想，恶魔的心里怎么会有一丝善意！手中的空酒瓶传来的香甜气味钻进他的鼻腔，这甜得有些过分了，甜得根本不像是一瓶酒。他的鼻子凑到酒瓶口仔细地闻了闻感觉有些熟悉，他在酒吧里曾经闻到过这种气味，是人类自己发明的一些小把戏——一种催情药，往平常的酒里混上两滴，人类美曰其名为增添性爱情趣，实则是搞一些见不得人的勾当，他见得多了，但从来没有阻止，他是一只恶魔，他当然不会阻止，在大多数情况下他还会推波助澜。

阿兹拉斐尔打了一个酒嗝，从他的嘴里冒出与酒瓶子一样香甜的气息。

“上帝啊——”他终于可以说出这个词语而不被烫到舌头了，“你喝了一整瓶……”

“我还可以继续……嗝……”阿兹拉斐尔想要争夺他手中的酒瓶，手握住了他的手腕，体温高得惊人。

事态变得一发不可收拾起来了——阿兹拉斐尔开始脱衣服了，先是扯掉了挂在脖子上松松垮垮的领带，然后是黑色的外套。

“好热……为什么我施不了奇迹了……”他连一个响指也打不响了，手指软绵绵的，连身体也是。

这只蠢天使，恶魔的外表也改变不了他的内核，就连瓶子里装的是不是酒都分不清，克鲁利叹了口气，‘好心’地将他‘自己’扶到了书店深处的起居室里。

阿兹拉斐尔还在与衬衫上的纽扣作斗争，尽管压根就没扣上几个，但这种状态下他还是连一颗都解不开，他放弃了，转而将目标转向更简单的——他的皮带。他依然觉得自己热得厉害，尤其是下半身，肿胀着，被束缚着，急切地想要将布料除去，但他也只能做到这一个地步了，脑子乱成一滩浆糊。要知道，天使是无性的，因此阿兹拉斐尔对着下半身肿胀的男性生殖器官感到手足无措。

克鲁利当然见过自己的裸体，虽然很少以这个视角，但那是他的身体，每天晚上洗澡的时候都会触摸一遍的身体，现在装着一个天使的灵魂，正仰着头茫然地望着天花板，将下半身肿胀到发红的欲望撇在一边。

他跪在了阿兹拉斐尔的脚边，这是为了他自己好，克鲁利想，他的身体正在被一只蠢天使占用着，显然天使并不懂如何去纾解性欲——他们压根就没体验过这种感觉，上帝实在是太愚蠢了，难道他没有料想过天使有一天会遇到这种情况吗？自己被灌下了一整瓶催情酒的身体迟早会被情欲鼓胀到爆炸。

克鲁利凑到‘自己’的身下，他的确有一根傲人的性器，如果他想要的话它甚至可以分叉成两根——跟他会分叉的舌头是一个原理，但现在还是不要了，好好地照料一根已经非常地费劲，更何况现在他的身体压根不受自己的控制。

是时候教会天使一些天堂里没有的东西了。

“阿兹拉斐尔——”

他循着呼唤声眼睛半睁，脑袋像注了铅一样沉重，已然忘记自己跟恶魔调换了身体，他看见了自己的脸正在向一根硬挺的阴茎靠近。

“看着我——” 自己的声音回荡在耳畔，如同赛壬从大海深处传来的歌声，诱惑意味十足。他自认为是一只自制力足够强的天使，他从不说脏话，一直保持良好的修养，他能抵抗一切，除了诱惑。

他亲眼看着‘自己’张开嘴将身下庞然大物的前端隐没在双唇间，这太过了，无论是在视觉上还是感官体验上——他感觉自己快要融化了。这是一种全然陌生的感觉，头向后仰陷入了柔软的被子中，整个人像是陷进了漂浮在天堂周围的云朵里，柔软湿润。

“好好看着我，阿兹拉斐尔。”虽然声音是他自己的，但他认出了这种与众不同的语气——跟伊甸园的蛇诱惑亚当和夏娃吃下智慧果的时候如出一辙。温润的口腔离开了他的肿胀，茎身沾上的唾液在升温的空气中加速蒸发，未到十秒就开始眷恋包裹着他的温度。

他开始上瘾，变得无师自通，得知这原来就是欲望。

他低下头去望‘自己’的脸，眼神在无声地催促。‘自己’的眼尾泛起一片红，眼眶里还积聚着泪水，嘴唇被操到红润铺上一层水光。阿兹拉斐尔记得自己明明并不喜欢吃草莓冰棒，但此时‘自己’脸上表情是陶醉的，对于面前棒状物异常痴迷，舌苔轧过茎身，像舔舐棒棒糖一样浅尝辄止，他舒服得眯上了眼睛。

柔软的舌头连双囊都照料得很好，“好好感受我的舌头，想想你平时是怎样吃香草双球冰激凌的。”他的舌头会从甜筒的边缘开始，顺着雪球的形状由下往上，卷走一层融化的香草味冰激凌液，此时覆在他下身的舌尖与他想象中的如出一辙，甚至卷起舌尖前后拨弄。

前一秒还在云端，下一秒就坠落，前端再次被吞没在唇齿中，这次他感觉自己被吞得更深了，前端挤进了一圈狭窄并收缩着的肌肉，那是比天堂更加美好的地方，他的腰忍不住向上挺动。  
此时书店沉闷的钟声响起，“咚—咚—咚——”克鲁利在心中默数，不多不少刚好十二声，就跟灰姑娘的故事一样，十二点一过身上的所有魔法都会随之消失，天使与恶魔交换身体的时效也随着到来。

克鲁利在他重新回到自己的身体之前在天使的身上施了一个小小的奇迹。

他们的位置发生了变化，又或者说一切都重新恢复到正轨——天使依然是天使，恶魔依然是恶魔。这下阿兹拉斐尔真正变成了跪在地面上那一个了，嘴巴正被某些东西撑满，再怎么迟钝他也知道自己嘴里的是什么了，鼻息间满是浓郁的麝香味，喉咙的咽反射让他下意识地想将杵在嘴里的硬挺吐出，但他的下巴被捏住了，嘴巴被迫大张，圆润的前端拍打在他的嘴唇上为之增添一丝水光，克鲁利沙哑的声音在他的头顶响起。

“记得我刚刚是怎样教你的吗？”

刚才那一顿混沌的记忆逐渐变得清晰起来：他看见‘自己’伸出舌头，舌尖围绕着前端打转，像舔舐香草冰激凌一样，将前端溢出的粘液全部吞食入腹。他的眼尾向上挑偷瞄了一眼克鲁利的神情，金色的蛇瞳在幽暗的房间里泛着亮光。他小心翼翼地伸出舌头，舌尖一碰上前端就迅速缩回——这实在是太烫了，跟冰激凌完全不一样，快要将他的舌尖烫伤。

几小时前的回忆像涨潮一般涌上大脑，此时所发生的一切都源于自己误喝了一瓶催情酒，这都是他的错，一只有责任心的天使自然要为自己的错误负责到底。

嘴里的庞然大物烫得像那把他送给亚当的炎剑，快要将他的喉咙穿透，连呜咽都被撞到破碎。克鲁利的手指在他头顶的白色卷发穿过然后骤然收紧，头皮一阵发麻，喉咙涌进了一股腥咸浓稠，喉结下意识的滚动，将口中的白浊全数咽下。

炽热终于从他的唇间抽离，牵引出几丝银线，舌尖舔舐双唇将它们扯断。他还没重新适应自己的身体，他左右扭了扭自己的脖子，克鲁利说得没错，领结确实有些太紧了，让他感觉有些呼吸不畅。

阿兹拉斐尔以为这已经是结束了，他并非没有任何生理知识，只是没有任何实践经验，他知道大多数情况下男性射精就意味着一场性爱的结束，但很明显今晚不能被列为大多数情况之一，因为很快他的手臂就被握住了，克鲁利将他从地板上捞了起来，双腿因为长时间跪坐变得酥麻，重心一个不稳就趴倒在了床上。

他还没来得及翻过身来就被克鲁利压在了身下，高热的鼻息喷薄在他的脖颈侧。全身的水分都快被榨干了，克鲁利花光了他最后一丝理智打了一个响指将阿兹拉斐尔身上繁复的西装剥个精光。  
赤裸的下半身终于紧贴在一起，粗长的阴茎埋进了双丘之间，直到前端擦过突起的花蒂，阿兹拉斐尔才意识到自己的身体结构发生了变化——他多出了一套女性的生殖器官。会阴被穴口溢出的蜜液浸湿，前端在他的两个入口处相继划过，将他的下身搅拌得一片泥泞。

这下阿兹拉斐尔觉得自己才是喝下催情酒的那一个了，全身的肌肤漫上一层情欲的粉红，热气蒸腾而上，像只被煮熟的虾仁。

克鲁利毫无预警地挺腰进入了天使新增添的女穴里——那里已经足够的松软，汁液像泄了洪般源源不断地溢出将他层层包裹，这让他产生了一种错觉——自己像是操进了一只奶油泡芙一样，唯一不同的是，天使体内的奶油要由他亲自注入。

阿兹拉斐尔的手臂很快就支撑不住他上半身的重量，克鲁利冲撞的力度实在是过于猛烈，让他只能靠双肩抵在床垫上来让自己保持平衡，这个姿势会让他的屁股高高撅起，克鲁利伏趴在他的背上将他拢在怀里，手臂搂住了他因为甜食摄入过度长有软肉的腰，克鲁利的手掌揉捏着他肚子上的软肉，这让他的腰顿时往下塌陷同时紧紧地收缩着内里，天使也是有报复心的，克鲁利被他夹得发出了嘶声，他伸手向前去捞阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎却摸了一手湿濡，天使已经先他一步到达了高潮，挺身将硬挺顶入了深处，在身下圆润的肩头上留下了一个齿印，将一股热流注入天使的体内。

阿兹拉斐尔已经很疲倦了，无论是精神上还是身体上，但埋在他体内的阴茎依然保持硬挺。他像一个断线玩偶一样任由克鲁利的摆布，恶魔倚在床头将天使往自己大腿间的阴茎上引，这次克鲁利将指尖探进了他的后穴，双指很快就能在甬道内流畅的抽插，恶魔双掌托着他的双臀牵引着他往自己的阴茎上坐。

穴口的褶皱被抚平，阿兹拉斐尔分开的双腿肌肉紧绷，才进去一半，克鲁利就感觉到一滴水珠滴在了他的手背上，他抬头才发现蓄在天使眼眶里的泪水就像断了线地往下淌——阿兹拉斐尔竟然被他操哭了。

克鲁利从来没有见过天使为哪一件事哭过，他怔住了，定在原地一时间不敢动弹。恶魔可以连圣水都不怕，但他害怕天使流下的一滴眼泪。也许天堂那群人说的是正确的，欲望果然不是个好东西，克鲁利想，它会磨人心智，最后会因此伤害到自己最心爱的人。

直到阿兹拉斐尔捶打着他的胸膛才将他的思绪唤回，说话的声线里带着一丝软濡的鼻音：“你……你怎么停下了……”

“你不是很难受吗？是我太勉强你了，对不起。”他小心翼翼地托住天使的大腿根让自己的阴茎抽离，但他的手臂却被阿兹拉斐尔抓住了。

“你……”阿兹拉斐的脸涨得通红，停滞了五秒之后他终于说了出口，“我…我是因为太舒服了……”

克鲁利的双臂一卸力，天使失去了依靠，重重地坐在了他的大腿上，阴茎捅进了一个从所未有的深度。恶魔决定不再隐忍，将天使牢牢地锁在自己的腰间。

阿兹拉斐尔像一只小船一样在欲海上颠簸，他松开了掌舵的双手，将一切交付给海浪，他只祈祷海浪对他温柔一些。

克鲁利以为这注定会是一场无疾而终的单恋，到目前为止已经持续了六千年，并且会永远地延续下去，因为他以为迟钝的天使永远不会发现，但阿兹拉斐尔的双臂此刻搂上了他的肩膀主动献吻，他这才发现原来线一直就牵在他的手上，而线的另一端牵着的是始终都是阿兹拉斐尔。阿兹拉斐尔明明有无数次机会可以逃离——就是打个响指施个奇迹的功夫，但他一次又一次地选择留下，克鲁利发现原来迟钝的那个一直是自己。

“我……”那一句话已经在喉咙打转。

“我爱你。”阿兹拉斐尔抢先一步将这句话说出了口，“由你来讲的话会烫嘴的，我试过，在你的身体里的时候，那的确会很疼。”

“我是一只善良的天使，不希望看见任何一个人受到伤害，就算连恶魔也不可以。”

“所以，这句话就交给我吧。”

“我爱你，克鲁利。”

天使与恶魔的身躯互相交缠在一起，在月光的照耀下，投下的剪影就像一颗跳动的心脏，它会一直一直地跳动，直至世界的尽头。


End file.
